Gunning Down Romance
by Anika
Summary: Heero is ordered to kill Relena...will he?


Konichiwa, minna-sans!!! The latest songfic out of my brain. (frightening, but true) Its to "Gunning Down Romance", by Savage Garden. It is Heero/Relena. I've been writting about them a lot lately. Oh, well, what's another fic about everybody's favorite straight couple, ne? (Actually, my fav. couple is Duo/Hilde, but I can't write about them. I feel I would be doing them an injustice. They're so darn cute!) Anyway, this is my take on how Heero would react if he was ever ordered to kill Relena. He was never ordered to do it, I've listened for it!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. Or the song. There, ya happy? You went and ruined my happy thoughts for the day. ::sob::  
  
Author's notes: These thingies indicate thoughts.  
*The lyrics are here!!*  
  
Anyway, onto the fic!  
  
  
Gunning Down Romance (By Savage Garden)  
  
(Takes place the night before OZ attacked the school in episode 6. That is, if had really happened!)  
  
Heero opens his eyes only to see Relena hovering above him. Her hair cascades over her shoulders as her lips soflty brush his. He feels her lashes upon his cheek when she bends to gently kiss him. He instinctively reaches out to grab her when...  
  
*Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of agression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
In your veins*  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
Heero awoke grogily and stumbled out of the bed. Damn, it was only a dream The japanese pilot crawled over to his sounding computer and sat before the glowing moniter. Seeing another message from Mission, the dark-haired boy clicked on the icon to call his mission forth. It said:  
  
Operative code named Heero Yui  
  
Your next assignment is to execute Dorlian's daughter. She knows to much, and is becoming a hindrance to our cause. Have this completed by 0400 hours on this date.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he stared at his laptop as he read the message over again, then a third time. Finnaly, he muttered,"Mission......" He choked on the last word, then tried again. "Mission....accepted."  
  
*Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self esteem is caving in  
Its on the brink*  
  
Kill Relena? Shouldn't be a problem But in his heart, he knew he was reluctant to kill the blonde girl who had gone out of her way, and risked her life, to befriend him. His mouth was dry, and his knees became similar to jelly when he stood to make his way to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, Heero looked at his reflection in the mirrior over the sink. What he saw frightened him, a hollow, shallow image of what he had become.  
  
He slowly made his way over to his bed, and reached underneath it, producing a black case. Opening it, Heero assembled the sniper rifle that lay in the velvet lining. Running his hand over the cold, smooth texture of the barrel, he began to have second thoughts about accepting the mission. I wish there was another way...  
  
*Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
Its in my skin*  
  
(In the Dorlian Mansion)  
  
Heero found the perfect place to lay in wait for the young girl, her garden. It was a place that she frequented often, and he knew all to well that when Relena was troubled she would come to be with nature. The plants and flowers gave her a kind of sanctuary from the outside world. Hiding behind a rather large shrub, the operative surrounded himself with foliage so he couldn't be seen.  
  
Not long after, he witnessed Relena enter the gate to the garden. She hesitated by a cascading waterfall, then continued on to her favorite spot. It was there were she had total freedom from everything. Kneeling on the ground, she ran her hand over the daisies and blue-bells as her thoughts left her. The spot was covered with wildflowers in a complete cirlce. The color of her dress sharply contrasted with that of the blooms, and Heero felt himself suck his breath in involuntarily. She looks beutiful out here.  
  
*Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen*  
  
In the silence, Relena heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun's saftey being clicked off. Not turning around, she addressed her attacker.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me, Heero. I know its part of your mission, and I won't be able to stop you."  
  
*Love I beg you   
Lift me up into that privalaged point of view  
The world of two*  
  
His aim never wavering from the girl'd head, Heero stood among the thicket to show his presance. Relena turned around slowly, and gave him a pleading look. Hesitantly, she began walking towards him.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
What is she doing? Is this another one of her attempts to trick me into letting her live? I have been ordered to do this, I will not fail my mission.  
  
*Love don't leave me  
Because I can console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
I really do*  
  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Don't you see, Heero? If you fail your mission, you'll most likely be killed. I don't want that. If my death will bring you happiness, then by all means, take it.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
She stopped in front of him, the gun pointed against her chest. Heero looked into her blue eyes; they were pleading him to take her life. I cannot fail...  
  
*I'm gunning down romance   
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy*  
  
Relena let her eyes fall closed as she waited for death to embrace her. She heard a clatter, and opened them only to see the rifle laying on the ground. Heero was no were to be seen, but she could still feel the heat his body had produced. She knelt back into her flowers, and prayed that her Perfect Soldier would one day come to her.  
  
*Love don't leave me*  
  
Heero watched Relena from the shadows of the garden. He saw a lone tear crawl down her cheek, and wanted to brush it away, much like the first time he had seen her cry. He remebered his dream, of the way her lashes felt smooth upon his cheek, and reached up to the spot. Confusion was clearly written on his face as he turned to go.  
  
*Take these broken wings  
I'm gonna take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away*  
  
The End.  
  
Special thanks to Echo and Maki Tatsu (who was the insipration for my little garden scene at the end...you can work that into the Lost Garden series somehow, if ya wanna!) once again!!! You guys rock!!! 


End file.
